Be My Vongola Bride
by JustMyWildImagination
Summary: one shot! just some drabble that i made :3 TsunaxReader I DO NOT OWN HITMAN REBORN! (but i kinda wish i did ). Rate, review, favorite and follow! :D The previous title of this fanfic was Starry Night Sky, which im not satisfied with so i changed it haha.


You sat beside Tsuna as you both admired the stars above you. The ring conflict has just ended and you were enjoying the remaining peaceful days and hoping that it would last.

You glanced beside you and found tsuna smiling as he stared at the starry sky. Looking at him, made your heart skip a beat . You were probably blushing now.

This was the first time you saw Tsuna smiling since the start of the ring conflict, as if all his troubles were already gone. Times like this were rare, since he was always busy worrying about others that he seldom smiles and have fun.

Noticing your stare, he turned to you and asked "whats wrong?"

You shook your head, "nothing"

"tsuna..." you called out with a soft voice, but loud enough to let him hear.

"do you regret being in the mafia..?" you asked. Tsuna stared at you, probably shocked since you never ask him serious questions like this. You were bubbly and cheerful and always full of energy, you were his light and source of joy and hope. And now you're asking as if you just got out of your bubble and realized being the vongola boss gave him so much stress that he might be regretting that he was one.

Tsuna just smiled, and stared at the sky again. "if you had asked me that before I met you..gokudera and the other, I wouldn't have hesitated saying 'yes' in a split second. But after all that's happened. How could I even say yes. We got into all sorts of life or death situations, but I have met so many friends and allies along the way that it became, sort of, exciting."

You just stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"And I promised that I would protect everyone didn't I? Even if it takes my life..." he muttered the last phrase that made you edge a tear.

"Don't say that! You idiot!" you slapped his arm, REAL hard, to knock some sense into him.

"Ow, " he held the part of his arm that you slapped and rubbed it slowly to ease the pain. "He-hey..." his eyes widened as he saw you crying.

"Saying that you'll die for us...I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT!" you shouted at him as you wiped the tears from your face.

He didn't know what came over him, but he stretched his arms towards you and slowly pulled you into his embrace. You felt his the warmth of his body surrounding you. He buried his face on your neck and as he hugs you.

"...I like you...that's why...please..don't ever say that again...please.." yo continued to cry on his shoulder.

You cherished the moment as you hugged him back. Disregarding the thoughts of how tsuna would react to your sudden confession. All that matters to you was that he was hugging you, you liked the feeling of his warmth, and you were happy.

It wasn't long before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, " he whispered in your ear in a low voice, making you shiver.

'What was he sorry for?' you thought. Was it because he made you cry.. Or was it..

"I promise that I would live, I would survive this wretched world, for you and the others. I would do what it takes to survive, " he stated. "And.."

He slowly loosened his embrace and stared deep into your eyes.

"After this battle ends.. would you..." he trailed off, you noticed his face beginning to turn red and you giggled. He was blushing, and it was cute, you chuckled.

"hey, don't laugh!" he retorted. Which made you laugh more, but decide to stop. You had the feeling that whatever he was going to say, was going to make you happy.

"ok okay..im sorry, go on" you said as your laughter fades off.

"a-ahem...w-would...would you...stay with me..? I mean like..." he trailed off again, leaving you hanging.

"like..?" you said impatiently.

"forever" he stated. The last word made you heart jump out of your body (if that was even possible). You couldn't stop smiling, you were overjoyed for you knew what he meant by 'forever'. But you regained your composure and let him continue.

His eyes avoided your gaze as he started to speak.

"W-well.. I know that being with me is dangerous because of the mafia and stuff, but.." he sighed. And your eyes locked with his.

"It..dangerous..yes, but I will protect you, I wont let anything happen to you..just stay with me..and..." het trails off as his face leans towards you.

"be my vongola bride..."

He rested his forehead on your and your noses touch. "okay.." you smiled happily.

"i love you.." he said as your lips finally met, and brought you to complete ecstasy.

Being the his wife would already mean putting your life on the line, but he promised he would protect you, and you put your faith in that promise. The promise he made under the starry night sky.


End file.
